Chaos Overlaps
by Pon Pon Pocky
Summary: What would happen if Takato and the gang stumbled upon the original Digidestined? Discontinued.


Hey, it's Pon Pon Pocky again! And she has a second story! Unfortunately, I still haven't finished Operation Saved yet, but I'm getting there! Hopefully, this story will have longer pages. Really, on word it's two pages long. Well, happy reading.

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon. If I did, Sora would have never married Matt and would have been married to Tai in the first place, Kari would be married to T.K., Mimi would be married to Izzy, and Cody would have been this scientist.

Warnings: Hmm…me rambling on and on? Oh, a bit of fighting, and cussing in later chapters.

"Tai…Tai, wake up." "Huh, wha?" Tai sat up in bed, blinking the sleep out. "What is it Sora?" Sora was already dressed and a worried expression was on her face. Tai immediately knew that something was wrong. In mere seconds he was dressed and read. "Sora, what's wrong?" "Shush. You don't want to wake Sana." Tai looked toward a room on his right, smiling. The door was open, and his 6 year old daughter was sleeping peacefully, hugging an unconscious Pagumon. Tai did have a son, but when he divorced his ex-wife, he was denied visitation rights. Sora had divorced Matt at about the same time, and he moved to America, so she couldn't see her son and daughter. A few months later, Tai married her. About a month after their honeymoon, Sora got pregnant with Sana, their beautiful baby girl. They moved and now lived in the Digiworld with their Digimon. "Tai, honey, are you coming?" Tai broke out of reminiscing and nodded, following Sora.

"What happened?" Tai barked, eyes wide. Agumon and Biomon were just standing there, staring at the now barren landscape. The wind blew hard against the dusty ground, with not a plant in site. The trees had been stripped of the their leaves, and were swaying against the violent gusts. "I don't know Tai, I got up hearing violent sounds, and when I looked outside, everything was gone!" Only Agumon was brave enough to answer Tai when he was angry. He always seemed to calm down. Tai took a deep breath and then stopped. When he turned around, Sana was standing there in the doorway, eyes wide, holding a sleepy Pagumon in her arms. "Daddy…what happened to the grass?" "Sana, go back to…" "No, Sora, she deserves to know. She's lived her whole life here." Tai walked over to her and picked her up, eyes full of worry. "I don't know, Sana. I…" Sana's eyes went blank. "Daddy, I had a dream…everything was gone, and something big ate it up…the Digimon…were…" Unable to stay awake because of her small girl metabolism, she rested her head on Tai's shoulder and fell asleep. Tai was still staring at her, but smiled warmly. "I'm sure it was just a dream." Boy, was he wrong.

"Takato, I'm hungry." "You're always hungry, Guillmon." "No I'm not!" "Quiet, you two. We're lost, remember?" "Yes, Rika." Takato, Rika, Jeri, Kenta, Kazu, Henry, and their Digimon were trudging across the endless deserts of the Digiworld. "Rika, should I go and scout out some shelter?" "No, Renamon. We'll find shelter soon enough." Renamon's face fell, but she regained her composure. "Very well." Kazu looked up at the sky. "Hey, Kenta, look at that bird." "You're crazy, Kazu, there isn't a Digimon for…hey, you're right!" Takato and the others looked up, gasping with them. "Hey, that's Biomon!"

Biomon gasped when she saw the company underneath her. And with Digimon! "Who are they? I'd better go get Tai and Sora!" She started to fly towards home.

"Hey, it's flying away!" "Hey, Biomon, wait! I want to be your Tamer! Come back!" Everyone started to run after her, much to her surprise and horror.

"Do we really have to do this, Sana?" "Quiet, Gazimon. Just carry the buckets. There might not be any water for months after this. Gazimon sighed and did as he was told. Sana was at a small well that had just filled with water. In the desert that was now the Digiworld, water was like a treat. She picked up an empty bucket and filled it with water. "There, done." "Sana, Sana!" "Huh?" Sana looked up to see Biomon flying towards her at rapid speed. "Sana, there are other humans here! And they have Digimon!" "Very funny, Biomon. Just because…" Sana looked up. There, running towards her, were Digimon and what seemed to be…humans? "Gazimon, Biomon, run!" She picked up the last bucket and ran behind both of them, hoping those who were chasing them didn't catch up.

"Mom! Dad!" "Sora, Tai, Agumon!" Both Sana and Biomon took a deep breath and sat at the same time, "There are other humans here!" Sana's mother walked out, eyebrow raised. "Very funny. Sana, where are the water pails?" "By the shed, Mom. But we're not joking! Look!" Sana pointed behind herself. Sora squinted and gasped. "Tai…! You might want to see this!" Tai came from behind her, frowning. "What is it?" Sora pointed. Tai also squinted and quickly whipped out his digivice. Sora did the same that he did. "Agumon, are you ready?" Agumon had come around from the back. "Ready as ever, Tai!" "Biomon?" Biomon nodded. "You can count on me, Sora!" "Alright, digivolve!" "Agumon digivolve to…Greymon." "Biomon digivolve to…Birdramon." Birdramon was up in the sky with Sora on her back in seconds. Greymon had picked up Tai in his hand and was standing his ground, ready to defend the house. Sana took out the digivice she had gotten a few weeks ago, and when Pagumon had become Gazimon. "You ready for its, Gazimon?" "Bring it on." "Okay, digivolve!" "Gazimon digivolve to..Benomon." Gazimon had changed into a large, armoured, cat-like Digimon. Sana smirked and jumped into his open hand. "Nice to meetcha, Benomon!" "Nice to meet me, too." "Sana, stop chatting and concentrate!" "'Kay!"

Takato was still running, but his spirits were lifted by what he saw. "Hey, there's a building up ahead!" "Yay, food!" Guillmon was running faster now. There were three flashes of light and they all stopped dead. "Meteor Wing!" "Rika, look out!" Renamon grabbed Rika and jumped to the side just in time. "Rika, are you alright?" "I'm fine, Renamon, thanks." Renamon nodded and put Rika down. "Birdramon, please stop." Takato turned around and Guillmon was standing right in front of Birdramon. "We are just hungry and looking for shelter. Please, Ms. Birdramon." "Guillmon! Get out of there!" "Why are you here?" It wasn't Birdramon's voice. A woman was leaning from Birdramon's neck, looking them over. Takato just started. 'Where have I seen her before?' He shook the thought out of his head. "Excuse me, m'am, but we were looking for a place to stay for a while." "The Digiworld isn't a playground. I don't know how you got here, but you'd better stay with use for a while. Follow me."

Sora hopped off of Birdramon and she dedigivolved into Biomon again. The boy with goggles and the two of the boys in the back gasped. "You're…you're…" "Sora Komiya, that's right." The boy with the goggles looked puzzled. "Just follow me, okay?" They all nodded and followed her and Biomon. "Sora, do you think Tai and Sana will be okay with this?" Biomon talked in a whisper, not wanting to be hard on the small company behind them. "Probably not. Tai, definitely not. Sana, I'm not so sure. She's really a lot like her father. It'll be hard, but we'll get there." Sora had gotten to the house already, and put her hand on the door knob…

Cliffhanger! Yay! Hopefully, the reviews will come rolling in. Whelp, please r&r. Adios!


End file.
